Usuário Discussão:Vu2c
Use está página para entrar em contato comigo. Clique aqui para adicionar um comentário. English: This is my User_Talk page. Please feel free to leave a message. }}|yes|small|standard}}-talk" id="t_blp" style="background:#FFFAEF; text-align:center;" | Procurando mensagens antigas? As mensagens mais antigas foram movidas para o Arquivo. Visite Usuário Discussão:Vu2c/Arquivo 01. |} Olá! Oi, eu sou um amigo do Cassetete071 e estou trabaalhando na parte de predefinições desta Wikia. O meu amigo não para de me perguntar quando a tal Wikia que ele quer fazer vai ser aceita. VOcÊ poderia me contar? HomerJ4-ever 12h00min de 17 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) : Não entendi muito bem, mas se ele pediu a criação de uma Wikia, essa parte não é comigo. Ele deve entrar em contato com a Wikia Central. Mas se não for isso, explica melhor que eu tentarei ajudar. --Vu2c 02h17min de 18 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) Arquivo mistéio Esse HomerJ4-ever está fazendo cagada aqui... ele está tirando descrições de personagens e colocando um texto sobre roubar senha no lugar! "arquivo mistério"... eu já tive que arrumar descrições de 2 personagens q ele tinha tirado! --Stopinski 12h03min de 17 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) : Separei essa discussão da superior, e também não entendi muito bem o que aquela predefinição quer dizer. Estou entrando em contato com ele para ver se entendendo alguma coisa. --Vu2c 02h17min de 18 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) Em viagem Gostaria de avisar ao pessoal da Wikisimpsons, que estarei viajando e sem acesso a Internet até o dia 05/01. Tenho certeza que vocês são capazes de manter a ordem aqui até o retorno. Um bom 2009 para todos! --Vu2c 14h46min de 26 de Dezembro de 2008 (UTC) Que delícia, paz!! Vu2c, percebe-se que eu não posto mensagens aqui a muito tempo!!! Estou aqui falando que mudei o destaque-artigo para: Carro do Sr. Burns, enfim mudanças. Que tal mudarmos o destaque-artigo a cada trimestre por exemplo, do início de JAN ao fim de Março, agora estou planejando os destaque. Estou pensando em D'oh!, para o próximo, que tal? --Cassetete071 19h26min de 18 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) : Ótima idéia! Concordo em gênero, número e degrau! XD --Vu2c 00h44min de 20 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) :: Não seria melhor mensalmente (muito ruim trocar de três em três meses)? Temos material para isso. Bizuim HA-HA! 20h57min de 28 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) Solicitação Vu2c, solicito que verifique (e elimine, se se comprovar fake) a página Medal of Homer. A próposito a predefinição Eliminação está com problemas. Bizuim HA-HA! 20h57min de 28 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) : Ela não é fake não. Existe sim este jogo, mas como estava muito mal escrita eu removí-la, mas saibam que estão todos convidados a recriar a mesma, porém com um conteúdo de qualidade superior. Obrigado pela ajuda. --Vu2c 23h56min de 24 de Fevereiro de 2009 (UTC) Como eu faço? Olá. Gostaria de saber, por favor, como que eu faço para adcionar imagens a artigos (gostaria de saber como fazer isso, antes de começar a criar novas páginas). Muito obrigado, --Aero'Guns 19h34min de 30 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC). : Desculpa a demora. Para adicionar fotos, é só usar o botão "Add Images" na hora de editar uma página (o penúltimo). Ele já vai fazer abrir uma janela com um campo para você fazer upload de alguma imagem do seu computador, e já vai te ajudar a colocar a imagem na página. Obrigado! --Vu2c 23h54min de 24 de Fevereiro de 2009 (UTC) * Valeu pela ajuda e você poderia analisar os artigos que eu criei? São eles: ZZ Top (poderia colocá-lo na sessão convidados especiais?), Mel Gibson em Os Simpsons (se der, também poderia adcioná-lo lá?) e A loja de 99 cents (poderia colocá-lo em Estabelecimentos, por favor?). Pretendo criar mais 2 ou 3 artigos só preciso de tempo. Mais uma vez obrigado pela ajuda, --Aero'Guns 13h52min de 4 de Março de 2009 (UTC). Perguntinhas... Vu2c, mandei um pedido pra Wikia para a criação de uma Wiki minha. Quando sei e como que sei se a wiki foi criada????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? --Cassetete071 15h17min de 13 de Fevereiro de 2009 (UTC) : Desculpa a demora. Hoje em dia eu não sei muito bem como está essa criação de uma Wiki. Muita coisa mudou desde o tempo que pedi a Wikisimpsons. Eles devem entrar em contato atraves do seu e-mail quando ela ficar pronta. Mas eu realmente não posso afirmar muita coisa não. -- Vu2c 23h52min de 24 de Fevereiro de 2009 (UTC) Dúvidas... Oi, eu vejo muito a WikiSimpsons e baseado nela eu criei a minha wiki! (não é de simpsons, hehe) e tenho algumas dúvidas: * Como por aquele icone que aparece nas abas de Firefox, IE7, etc...? (a do wikisimpsons é a cabeça do bart} * Como alterar o menu? eu não consigo daí só fica Top Content e Community * E a ultima, como eu faço pra ajeitar os box, pra não ficar um embaixo do outro? obrigado desde já! : Olá! E muito obrigado pela visita! : Este ícone, é o Favicon.ico. Numa wiki, basta que você faça o upload de um ícone com esse nome que ele já vai aparecer lá. Aqui na Wikisimpsons eu tive um pouco de trabalho pra conseguir isto, mas depois de uma atualização do software foi tudo normal. : Para alterar o menu era só alterar o Mediawiki:Sidebar. Mas agora com esse layout "novo", é preciso alterar outro arquivo, o MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar. : Eu não entendi a sua pergunta. Se for possível, me manda um link da sua wiki, que eu vejo o que você quer dizer com "box um em cima dos outros". : Qualquer dúvida pode perguntar mesmo! --Vu2c 16h22min de 8 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Vu2c, assim, a minha wikia é http://pt.prisonbreak.wikia.com/wiki/P%C3%A1gina_principal, olhe nessa página principal a caixa que tem os episódios e a que tem as temporadas, como eu faço pra uma ficar do lado da outra? eu tb não consegui botar aquilo do Favincon.ico, o q eu tenho que fazer então? e outra coisa o meu MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar o que há de errado com ele que não aparece o que eu ponho? obrigado novamente : Para colocar uma do lado da outra, o segredo estão naqueles "{|" espalhados entre eles. Eu não entendo muito bem essa notação de tabelas da MediaWiki (um dos motivos de usar HTML sempre pra fazer tabelas), mas tenho quase certeza que se retirar o {| align="center" width="100%" border="0" cellspacing="5" |- valign="top" entre as duas caixas funcione. Mas tem que ver se não vai sacrificar o resto da tabela. : Agora do Monaco não tenho muita ideia não. Experimenta usar o http://inside.wikia.com para obter mais informações sobre o Monaco. --Vu2c 02h44min de 23 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Perguntas Valeu pela ajuda e você poderia analisar os artigos que eu criei? São eles: ZZ Top (poderia colocá-lo na sessão convidados especiais?), Mel Gibson em Os Simpsons (se der, também poderia adcioná-lo lá?), A loja de 99 cents (poderia colocá-lo em Estabelecimentos, por favor?) e Forte Clinton (não aquele Clinton) . Pretendo criar mais 2 ou 3 artigos só preciso de tempo. Mais uma vez obrigado pela ajuda, --Aero'Guns 18h47min de 8 de Março de 2009 (UTC). Mais artigos Vu2c, criei mais três artigos: Hipódromo de Springfield, Cela de detenção do estádio, A sala de reuniões do Forte Clinton (não aquele Clinton) e Museu de animais empalhados. Poderia analisá-los, me dar sua opinião sobre eles e colocá-los na categoria Estabelecimentos? Obrigado e um abraço, --Aero'Guns 23h06min de 11 de Março de 2009 (UTC). Resolvido Vu2c, criei o artigo Barco da Duff. Não precisa mais colocar aqueles artigos nas seções correspondentes a eles, porque eu já o fiz; tá resolvido. Mas mesmo assim obrigado. Garanto que se seu computador estivesse bom, isso já estaria resolvido bem antes. E por você! Abraço e pode contar comigo, --Aero'Guns 00h03min de 20 de Março de 2009 (UTC). : Agradeço pelo apoio. E principalmente por essa vontade a ajudar a Wikisimpsons. --Vu2c 02h35min de 23 de Março de 2009 (UTC) ::Obrigado! Gostou do projeto? Já tem 4 membros.--Aero'Guns 02h40min de 23 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Projeto Vu2c, eu e o Cassetete071 estamos organizando o Projeto 20ª Temporada. Aqui está a página dele. Espero que goste! Planejamos fazer o projeto das 21ª e 22ª temporadas. Ainda tem poucos membros, mas de pouco em pouco vai crescendo. Abraço, --Aero'Guns 22h35min de 22 de Março de 2009 (UTC) : Adorei a ideia. Principalmente para que já tenhamos uma fonte confiável dos episódios antes mesmo de eles chegarem aqui no Brasil. Novamente, parabéns pela engenhosidade. --Vu2c 02h39min de 23 de Março de 2009 (UTC) ::Novamente obrigado! Acho que a mensagem na seção Resolvido será inútil (é que eu escrevi ele antes de você escrever esta). Como eu disse, projeto já tem 4 membros e eu convidei todos os novos editores à se juntarem à ele. Chamei 3 amigos meus para se cadastrarem aqui, e se cadastrarão! Ao todo criaram mais de 7 artigos. Claro que eu não vou dizer quem são eles. E o Cassetete071 merece também crédito, porque ele me deu força para criar o projeto e criou as duas predefinições dele! Mais uma vez, obrigado, --Aero'Guns 02h47min de 23 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Sem querer encher o saco... Vu2c, sem querer encher o saco, eu crei o artigo Wikisimpsons (achei que já "tava" na hora). Como foi você que criou a Wikisimpsons em português, achei que gostaria de saber. Se eu criasse uma Wiki (que não está nos meus planos) eu iria querer que o artigo sobre ela refletisse exatamente o que eu penso dela, o que eu sinto em relação à ela e o que eu acho que mais importa. Foi meio difícil escrever aquele artigo porque, em todos artigos que eu criei, eu escrevi do meu jeito - conversando com o leitor, fazendo perguntas e dando respostas, não de um jeito enciclopédico: do jeito humano - mas esse artigo, ele tinha que refletir o que todos os usuários pensam sobre ela; e o mais importante: o que o criador pensa sobre ela. Acho que eu pus lá, tudo que os usuários achavam, mas o que você acha... Por isso que estou te mandando esta mensagem, porque eu quero saber se tudo o que você pensa está refletido lá. Sinta-se livre para modificá-lo. Abraço e espero que tenha gostado, Aero'Guns 01h41min de 25 de Março de 2009 (UTC). : Adorei o artigo. E não tenho nada pra mudar não. Até porque a Wikisimpsons é de todo mundo. O que todos sentem por ela, o que todos esperam dela deve ser postado. Parabéns pela excelente iniciativa. Já vi que agora a Wikisimpsons está entrando numa fase boa, com vários usuários interessados e dispostos a ajudar. Ninguem segura a gente agora! --Vu2c 18h18min de 13 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) Favicon.ico olá, como eu ponho o Favicon.ico na minha wikia? agradeço desde já! Vandalismos excessivos Vu2c, volta logo porque assim não dá! Muitos vandalismos, páginas branqueadas etc. Eu reverti uns 20 e o Cassetete071 uns 5 ou 6. Só nós dois não dá! Se fosse eu, bloqueava logo esses IP's por 1 semana, e se continuassem, por tempo infinito. Assim não dá, já tô de saco cheio! Até a minha página de usuário foi vandalizada! Até a página do Cassetete071 foi vandalizada! Até a página do Bartman005 foi vandalizada! E eles sairam imunes!!! Precisamos tomar medidas mais sérias do quesó reverter edições. Espero que compreenda, isso é só para te deixar por dentro de tudo que está acontecendo aqui. Abraço, Aero'Guns 02h40min de 10 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) : Desculpa a demora, mas voltei agora de vez. Finalmente minha net em casa foi instalada e posso ficar de olho aqui. Quais foram as página vandalizadas, porque vou acabar com isso de uma vez por todas. Comenta aqui o mais rápido possível pra gente resolver esse problema. --Vu2c 18h15min de 13 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) *Aê, é isso aí! O Bartman e o Stopinski voltaram pra valer! Quanto o problema com a Internet eu também, no início do ano, fiquei com um problema desse, mas já tá tudo resolvido. Os IP's eu não sei de cor (um monte de números e mais números etc.) mas é só ver o histórico das páginas. A Wikisimpsons (página) foi vandalizada 4 vezes por um mesmo usuário! A minha também é só ver o histórico. Na seção Estabelecimentos ou Convidados especiais, na discussão, também houve vandalismo. 2. Já apaguei. O Cassetete071 deve saber de mais alguns. Bom, agora é só julgar a gravidade dos vandalismos. O da Wikisimpsons é pra bloquear, no mínimo, 4 meses. O das seções acho que um dia tá bom... Se souber de mais algum... Ah, e quando eu reverter um vandalismo, eu te aviso quem foi o responsável. Àhh, mais usuários entraram no Projeto. Tentei (tentamos, todos) fazer as traduções, mas na Wiki anglófona (desculpa, é mania da Wikipedia) os episódios também não passaram. Voc~e pode consultar o Sgtcook para informações dos episódios, já que ele é inglês e edita lá na Wikisimpsons-en. Bom, que bom que está de volta! Podemos por ordem aqui. Estive olhando as opiniões de blog's sobre a Wiki, e elas são muito boas!! Àhhh, que tal nós retomarmos o Quiz Wikisimpsons? Eu já tenho umas ideias: podemos fazer o nível fácil (p.e: Qual é o nome do pai de Lisa?), médio (p.e: Qual é o nome da rua onde Os Simpsons moram?) e Simpsonmaníaco (p.e: Em que capítulo aparece a mãe de Homer?). Os níveis poderão ter 5 perguntas que serão trocadas junto com o artigo em destaque e qualquer usuário poderá trocar as perguntas quando o artigo em destaque for trocado (só quando ele for trocado). Cada pergunta do nível fácil vai valer 5 pontos. Do médio 10 pontos, e do Simpsonmaníaco 15 pontos. Se errar não ganha ponto. Quan o usuário passar por todas as perguntas, dos três níveis, vai ser somado seus pontos. Poderíamos criar uma parte na Página Inicial para o campeão do Quiz. O campeão será quem tiver mais pontos. E aí, aprova? Tenho duas formas de fazer esse Quiz: o usuário responde na própria página do Quiz e assina seu nome, pois outros usuários iriam responder na mesma página, ou o usuário assinar seu nome no Quiz e eu mandar (mando uma cópia das perguntas e respostas para você) as perguntas na própria discussão do usuário, e ele deverá responder na discussão dele. As perguntas e as respostas seriam guardadas no meu Arquivo de discussão, e no seu. Assim niguém poderia saber (além de que não iria suspeitar e procurar em Arquivo). Os usuários que trocarem as perguntas deverão me avisar e avisar você, postando em nossas discussões as perguntas e respostas. Ele poderia participar do Quiz, masos pontos dele não iriam valer nas perguntas que ele criou. Se criou todas, não participa. Nós também só iriamos falar as perguntas que el errou e não dar a resposta. Assim se estivermos sem ideias, poderemos repetir as perguntas. Bom, mas antes eu preciso saber: você aprova? Se aprova qual versão seria melhor: a de responder na página do Quiz, ou a de responder na própria discussão? Aguardo sua resposta. Abraço, Aero'Guns 22h24min de 13 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) Página para eliminação E poderia eliminar esta página? Aero'Guns 22h29min de 13 de Abril de 2009 (UTC)